


Touch, Make Love, Taste You

by brsfic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beginnings, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Cock Slut Zuko, Cock Worship, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Deepthroating, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Large Cock, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Zuko, Sokka Has a Big Dick, Strangers to Lovers, Top Sokka (Avatar), Uncircumcised Penis, Zuko is a Cock Tease, Zuko is a Size Queen, Zuko is bad at feelings, service top Sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brsfic/pseuds/brsfic
Summary: Zuko finally has a new life. Free to make his own decisions, free to do anything he wants, and most importantly, free to be himself. Turns out there are a lot of men in Republic City with nice dicks and are partial to having Zuko ride them. It's fun. And here he'd thought all his life that his hobby was Martial Arts and swordsmanship.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 131
Kudos: 2049





	1. If My Body Had a Say

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world! This is a new account I created to start fresh. And what better way to start this account than write fanfiction of ATLA, my all time favorite American TV Cartoon. Also, our favorite SHIP: Zukka :) I intended this to be a PWP, but it just happens, I suck at NOT including plot even if it's just a little.
> 
> This work is inspired by Demi Lovato's Body Say. Feel free to listen to it while you're reading this. This work is also inspired by the picture of Adult Team Avatar. The characters are not as old as portrayed during Yakone's trial, but rather closer to how the fandom portrays them in fanarts, 24-25 years old.
> 
> I hope this work can help someone out there to cope up with COVID-19's pandemy, wherever you are, whether you're in quarantine, in self-isolation, or in hospital. Stay healty, stay safe, stay at home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not picky at all with strangers, but he definitely has a type. And the guy standing at the bar is exactly that and more. Water Tribe, Zuko guesses from his tan complexion, deep blue eyes and the way his hair is thinly shaved at the sides save for the wolf tail he's sporting. He's tall and built like stereotypical Water Tribe pornstars Zuko always watches. And his hands. Those big big hands. If he's reasonably proportional even in the slightest, it would be totally worth it if he turns out to be a douchebag late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading this :)

Moving away from home is probably the best decision he's made in all his life. Besides, it's not exactly a home if he's never felt like he belongs there, right? And a lot of corporations here need a Tax Consultant. Zuko happens to graduate as the valedictorian from Fire Nation Academy, majoring in just the subject. It's a new start.

Thus, at the age of 25, Zuko finally _finally_ has a new life. Free to make his own decisions, free to do anything he wants, and most importantly, free to be himself. Turns out there are a lot of men in Republic City with nice dicks and are partial to having Zuko ride them. It's fun. And here he'd thought all his life that his hobby was Martial Arts and swordsmanship.

As of late, however, work takes most of his time. But it definitely doesn't stop him from having a good time. Zuko puts himself out there. He doesn't really chase after potential partners but he makes sure he's noticed. Well, the scar on his face easily gains him the attention, obviously. But Zuko puts a lot of effort to show off his ass in his skin tight jeans or his toned guns just by wearing a tight red polo-shirt.

He's not picky at all with strangers, but he definitely has a type. And the guy standing at the bar is exactly that and _more_. Water Tribe, Zuko guesses from his tan complexion, deep blue eyes and the way his hair is thinly shaved at the sides save for the wolf tail he's sporting. He's tall and built like stereotypical Water Tribe pornstars Zuko always watches. And his hands. Those big _big_ hands.

If he's reasonably proportional even in the slightest, it would be totally worth it if he turns out to be a douchebag late. Zuko can handle a little humiliation if he's given an opportunity to play with a big dick. He'd long accepted what he likes and instead of being embarrassed about it, he embraces it.

One problem, though. He's not even remotely aware of Zuko's presence, engrossed in a conversation with the bartender. When the bartender moves to serve another patron, Zuko chugs down the whole glass in his hand before approaching the guy. He surprises both of them when he opens his mouth with a line that has no originality whatsoever.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

The man, clearly from the Water Tribe, doesn't hide his confusion before replying with a smile. Zuko finds himself staring at the ocean-like iris. Despite being so blue, it's staring back at him with warmth.

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, but I don't think we've met before, right? Sokka," he offers his big tan hand, and something in his jeans twitches when this guy, _Sokka_ , shakes his hand in a very firm grip.

He seems friendly. Zuko hopes he won't turn out to be an asshole, though, again he can handle it if it's for the fun part.

"Zuko. So about that drink?" Zuko reaches for Sokka's half empty glass, his fingers purposefully brushes on the tan skin of Sokka's finger. The Water Tribesman's fingers twitch and Zuko watches as he glances at the point of contact before looking back at Zuko.

Zuko takes the glass and drinks the remaining alcohol slowly. He pretends not to feel the burn at the back of his throat. He can feel Sokka's eyes on him, as he bares his pale neck for the other to see. _What is this drink, anyway?_ Zuko puts the glass slowly on Sokka's hand. He doesn't hide the smug smirk on his face when the big guy's head snaps towards his pale hand when he starts caressing the contrasting skin there. Sokka's eyes turn back to Zuko, still not saying anything as if trying to process the whole thing. Zuko raises an eyebrow, _waiting_.

He clears his throat, shaking his head to compose himself before huffing a small laugh. "I think I have a better idea. I have a box of Ale and a collection of Water Tribe delicacies you might wanna try," Sokka wiggles his eyes, and Zuko laughs hard at the goofy gesture.

Zuko appreciates the straightforwardness packed in the subtle yet creative response. But the eye wiggling was such a child thing to do, it's adorable. And to be honest, he might be interested in some Water Tribe delicacies later, but the one in front of him will do just fine _for tonight_.

Handsome, friendly, _and_ funny.

Oh boy.

Sokka had implied that they should take this to his place, which thank the universe, is Zuko's preference. He likes to be able to leave the scene before things get complicated. It had worked in his favor all the time.

He'd expected the Water Tribesman to live near the coastal line, but he didn't expect Sokka to drive them to the beach, which was quite far from the bar. At least there's a monorail nearby to commute for tomorrow. The ride was long and Sokka made him laugh more than he'd ever laughed during his 1 year and a half stay in Republic City. Zuko mentally warns himself about it.

It took them about 30 minutes to reach Sokka's house. And it's not just a house. A huge beach house with a porch. Zuko stands quietly at the porch, waiting for Sokka to unlock the door. The big guy even holds the door for him. _Well-mannered_ , Zuko adds to his list. He begins to wonder if he's going to be slaughtered in this house, because everything seems too good to be true. Sokka doesn't lock the door, which relieves Zuko a bit. At least he can try the front door if Sokka decides to turn into a serial killer.

Sokka flicks at the switch and the room lit up brightly. The Water Tribesman proceeds to shed his jacket and Zuko gapes, because Sokka's wearing a sleeveless undershirt and his arms are thick and veiny. Zuko wishes they're not the only part of his body like that.

"If you're still up for the booze I can fetch it for us," Sokka asks, hanging his jacket on a standing hanger.

Well, as tempting as it sounds, Zuko prefers something more fun. Something involving skin-to-skin contact.

"Maybe next time. I'm hoping to fully remember our rigorous activity tonight," Zuko lets the corner of his mouth curve into a smirk.

Sokka laughs at that. "You lied when you said you're not funny. I like you." Zuko finds the taller man crowding his space and that big palm rests on his shoulder. Zuko doesn't miss his heart skipping a beat at that. He tries not to let the words get to him but the warmth in his gut is quicker than his consciousness. He settles with a bashful smile.

Sokka's blue eyes lock with his own bright golden ones and Zuko feels like he's drowning in the middle of the ocean, just from the intensity of Sokka's stare. Sokka's big warm hand cups the side of his face, thumb gently caressing the lowest part of his scar. Zuko gasps and pulls away from the touch. He'd never let anyone touch it before.

"Sorry," Sokka quickly apologizes seeing the distress coming from Zuko. "I'm not going to touch it again if you don't like it," he says, dropping his right hand to Zuko's nape. Zuko offers a nod. Sokka seems to understand not to prive in to his scar. He appreciates it.

He feels another hand come up to his right jawline. He feels the calloused thumb rubs on his lower lip, and an electric current flows through the touch.

"Can I kiss you?"

Zuko must have said yes, or nod, because Sokka's leaning down, catching him in a soft kiss. Zuko lets him lead for a moment, but Sokka's kisses are _so gentle_ , he thinks he's going to melt, so he kisses him with more force. More need. More desperation. More raw. Thankfully, Sokka responds with the same vigor, tongues roughly battling for dominance, teeth clashing and occasional bites on his lower lip. _This_ , he can do. _This_ , he's good at.

Sokka's big hand finds its way to grope on his ass. The shorter man surprises himself when a desperate moan comes out of his mouth. Their hips are flushed now and Zuko almost lets himself go and hump against Sokka's thigh. Seriously, how are his thighs so thick and warm?

Suddenly, the warmth on his right cheek disappears and he's lifted off the ground by two strong arms. Zuko instinctively wraps his legs securely around Sokka's waist. Sokka seems to be as turned on as him, if the warm press of his hard on is any indication. Judging by the feel of it, Sokka's probably bigger than he'd first imagined.

Zuko can't wait to see it. Can't wait to feel it against his grip. The last Water Tribesman he'd fucked had left him sore for days. _Is Sokka going to be bigger? Will he fuck him senseless like his past experience with Water Tribesmen?_ Just the thought makes him wet. His underwear is probably soaked with precum.

Zuko grunts when he feels Sokka bites into his neck. He hears the chuckle following soon. Sokka sucks on his neck hard and releases with a loud pop. It's definitely going to bruise. Zuko should really tell him not to leave marks, but his mind can only focus on creating more friction against the tenting that's getting bigger and bigger on Sokka's crotch.

Sokka slams him down on top of a waist high bookshelf. _Slams him_. Zuko hisses when his ass makes contact on the hard wooden surface. Though, he finds it easier to move his hands this way. He can give more tactile stimuli to Sokka, evening the field. Zuko runs his hands up and down Sokka's arms. It's fucking massive and warm! He wonders how it would feel if Sokka pulls him into his embrace. He wants that.

Zuko diverts his thought to his neck. Sokka doesn't stop sucking and licking along his jugular as he drives Zuko up against the wall. It seems like Sokka's completely letting his dick take over now. He's getting rough with his touch and kiss, and is rutting against Zuko's clothed erection.

_For fuck's sake, why are they still fully clothed?_

Sokka seems to share the same thought as him, as the taller man fumbles at Zuko's fly. He _cries_ at the friction from Sokka's hands. He wants Sokka to take him _now_. And it's like a switch in his brain has been flicked, Zuko pushes on Sokka's chest. He almost forgets what he's going to say because _holy shit, the guy's hot like a furnace_. _His chest feels so warm and solid and—_

"What's wrong?" Sokka asks, worry apparent in his tone. His face a dark shade of red, contrasting the blue on his eyes. Zuko wants to kiss him again. Instead, he heaves a sigh.

"Nothing. Just that...," he pauses reorganizing his thoughts.

"You seem like you're _packing_ pretty huge down there," Zuko starts, his right hand running up and down Sokka's arms. "And I'm not sure I'm going to survive the night being driven up against the wall, so maybe we can move this to your bed?" He raises a brow and Sokka seems to finally get a hold of himself.

"Right. Yeah, sorry. I lost control of myself for a bit there, you know, like you're so _HOT_. I'm not even sure if this is real or just one of my drunken dream."

Zuko's face heats up at the compliment. "You Water Tribesmen really knows how to flatter," he looks away, but Sokka catches his chin softly and tilts his face towards him.

"I'm not trying to flatter you. I mean I can't even believe it _when you came up to me_ ," he leans in and places a chaste kiss on Zuko's lips. It's sweet like when they first kissed.

"Come on," the Water Tribesman motions to somewhere he supposes to be a bedroom.

Zuko pushes on his butt, ready to jump to the floor when Sokka collects him in his arms. Zuko lets out another gasp and wraps his legs tightly around Sokka's waist. Sokka chuckles and says "Careful there."

Zuko rolls his eyes. "Show off."

That earns a booming laugh from Sokka as he carries Zuko to his bedroom. Zuko silences him with a rough kiss, teeth clashing and all bites. He can still feel Sokka's smug grin through the kiss.

The next thing he realizes is Sokka _gently_ laying him down on the bed, like he's an antique porcelain. _Just when did he turn the lights on?_ Sokka grabs at the hem of his red polo-shirt and Zuko arches his back to and in one swift motion, Sokka pulls it over his head and throws it across the room like it offends him. Sokka's eyeing him up and down, taking him in.

"Like what you see?" Zuko feels the corners of his mouth curl into a smirk.

" _Very_ ," he says in a dead-serious tone. "You're really pretty," Sokka's still looking at him like he's an art on display.

"I know," Zuko winks lewdly.

He does, really. Zuko knows he's good looking. Even with a scar that big on his face, he still looks better than most of the people he'd known. Even back in Fire Nation Academy, he'd stir a commotion when he's around.

"No, I don't think you know _exactly_ how pretty you are," Sokka says in such conviction, Zuko feels the hair on his back stands up. He feels the heat returns to his face and down his chest. Sokka must have caught him flushing.

The bigger man dives down and laps at his right nipple. "Haaaaah," Zuko's voice jumps an octave and that is the most embarrassing sound he's ever produced. On instinct, his hands grips the sides of Sokka's head to minimize its contact with his sensitive nipple.

But Sokka's still sucking, licking, and nipping at the bud and Zuko was wrong. He's sounding even more pathetic now. Writhing, whimpering, _whining_. Zuko brings the back of his hand to his mouth. He bites it to muffle the sounds.

Sokka looks up when he notices the sound is muffled. His lips break into a naughty smirk. "You don't have to keep it down, you know. I like hearing your voice. Besides, the closest neighbor is a mile away. I doubt they'll hear you," Sokka smiles before Sokka resumes his work on Zuko's nipple. This time, he lets Sokka hear his desperate voice. Zuko almost blows his load when Sokka's hand palms at his clothed erection.

"You're…," Zuko moans. "Overdressed," he manages with a sigh.

That seems to draw the big guy's attention. He sneaks a kiss on Zuko's lips before pulling away and pulls on the white greyish blue fabric over his head. Zuko watches Sokka's perfectly sculpted tan abs tightening and relaxing as he pulls it over his head.

"You're so… built," Zuko comments.

Sokka chuckles. "There's a specific word for what you're thinking, you know?"

"Oh I'm sure there is. Not that I care, though, cause all I could think of right now, is getting both of us out of our jeans before I soaked my underwear like a teenager," Zuko voices out his frustration.

"Mmmhh," Sokka hums. "We don't want that, do we? _Fuck_ , you're so impatient, it's adorable," he teases before skillfully unbuttoning Zuko's fly and pulling at the tight jeans along with his stained underwear roughly. Sokka tosses them far away from the bed.

He doesn't miss Sokka's smirk when he sees the amount of precum coating his own length. Sokka stands up straight and quickly unbuckles his belt and unbuttons the fly on his dark blue jeans. Zuko half sits up, propping himself on both elbows, to get a better view of Sokka. The bastard _knows_ that Zuko's anticipating this and he sure takes his time with the zipper alone.

The boxer briefs finally come to view. Zuko gulps at how it's straining. Sokka's length is lying parallel with the upper rubber band. He gulps again. Damn it, he's practically drooling over it.

Sokka touches the rubber band before a frown appears on his face for a fleeting second. Zuko notices it. Sokka shakes his head and drops his hand to his side. The bed dips again with Sokka's weight as the muscular man settles himself between Zuko's legs.

"Look at you, already leaking," Sokka says before swallowing him down to the base until his nose hits his smoothly shaved pubic region. Zuko's elbows go limp and he bounces on the bed as he falls, and arches his back when he feels the wet warm mouth encloses his raging erection. Sokka doesn't even move or use his tongue, but he's already close to coming.

"Sokka, you're going to make me come," Zuko grips at the side of Sokka's head and yanks it up. Sokka pulls off with a lewd popping sound. He's grinning now.

"I thought that's supposed to be the goal," the Water Tribesman wipes at his mouth.

"Not like this, not…," _without you inside me_. He left that part unsaid. Sokka seems to get it, though.

And he stands up again, mouth opening and closing like he's about to say something, but decides not to. Zuko wants to ask, but Sokka's hands pull slightly at the rubber waistband. He looks hesitant for a second before clearing his throat and bends down to remove the last fabric from his body.

"Fuck."

There it is. Tonight's highlight. It _is_ bigger than Zuko had imagined. _How did that even fit in Sokka's jeans?_ Sokka's fully erect cock is standing up proudly right in front of him. Now Zuko's not sure if he's going to be able to handle _that_.

Zuko looks at it unblinking. It looks painfully hard pointing up against Sokka's abdomen, way above his navel. It's easily the biggest cock he's ever seen, it puts those Water Tribe pornstars' dicks to shame. It's twice longer than his dick and it's thicker than a beer can with the middle part thicker than the rest. Fuck, the more he looks at it, it's probably as big as his wrist.

Zuko gulps down the lump on his throat. It looks… intimidating. Okay, borderline scary. _Can he really handle it?_

"Look. I know it looks terrifying, but I can be gentle. Really gentle. I can prepare you carefully before we… Or we can do it between the legs, or we can just frot," Sokka's rambling.

"Or… Maybe… it's… it's… it's fine if you don't want me to top you anymore. I don't mind bottoming. Really. We can do whatever it is you're comfortable with. You're _really_ pretty and funny and hot and I _really_ like you. _Please_ don't run from me..."

Zuko can feel the desperation when he hears Sokka's plea. From the sound of it, Sokka thinks he's going to chicken out and leave him dry and hanging, which doesn't make any sense at all.

"Why would I run from you?" Zuko voices out the one thing bugging him the most.

Sokka looks genuinely surprised. "You're not scared?"

"What, your dick? I mean it does look… big. Well it is big. You know what?" Zuko sits upright and sighs.

"I do feel a little bit intimidated by it," Zuko starts and he can visibly see Sokka's shoulders slumps. "I mean it's the biggest cock I've ever seen and I've seen _a lot_. I just don't get why you think I would run because of it," he says and Sokka looks down on the bedsheets.

Realization comes too late to Zuko. But when it comes, Zuko is hit with the guilt for being insensitive. "It's happened before, right? You're… _Fuck_ , I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't know," Zuko rubs his face with both his palms.

"Don't be sorry," Sokka says.

Zuko wants to know what kind of an idiot that person was. _Who in their right mind would let the opportunity to ride a dick that big go to waste?_ But he settles with "When did this happen?"

"All the time, actually. My sex life isn't as great as you'd think," Sokka's rubbing the back of his neck now, face flushing.

"How come?"

"I've only done it with girls. I mean I like both guys and girls. And I've tried it a couple of times with boys during high school but I've never been brave enough to go all the way with boys. It got worse when I reached the end of my puberty and moved to Ba Sing Se for college," Sokka casts his eyes to the window next to them.

Zuko grimaces at that. There's probably less Water Tribesmen in Ba Sing Se compared to here in Republic City. Well that must have been frustrating.

"The locals there didn't really think it's practical. They've always… said that it's too big and that it would hurt them."

Zuko looks down on Sokka's erection. They _did_ have a point.

"I didn't have that many experiences with girls either, because only a few let me go all the way. You're the first one in a long time," Sokka finally turns his head towards him. He can see the unsure look in his eyes.

"So you're saying that you've never been with guy before?" Zuko asks.

Sokka nods slowly. "I've never topped another man, if that's what you're asking."

Zuko smirks. "Well, then. Guess I'll have to guide you through, then?"

Sokka grunts. "I know what I'm supposed to do. People just never trust me enough to let me do it," he can hear frustration and anger behind the tone.

And he knows he trusts the guy. It should be weird considering he's known him for just a few hours. But it feels like the right thing to do. Zuko knows he'll probably regret this later, but it will be worth it if only to add this monster cock on his résumé.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere without even at least trying," Zuko winks and he sees the violent twitch on Sokka's erection. And Sokka finally _finally_ wears that smile again.

"Really? Cause I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do," Sokka says full of hope.

Zuko jumps off the bed to where Sokka stands and pulls him in a kiss, quick and intense, before pulling away and smirks when Sokka's chasing his lips.

Now that he's closer he can see how blown Sokka's pupils are. He keeps his eyes locked with Sokka's as he sinks on his knees. And there it is, in his face in all its glory.

It's darker than the rest of Sokka's tan complexion with huge veins running from the base branching towards the top, the thick excessive foreskin covering half of the head an even darker shade of brown, and the head peeking from the hood, a bright red. A pair of huge balls hanging tightly just below the base.

"It's huge," Zuko bites on his lower lip.

"Can I touch it?" Zuko looks up to find Sokka nodding quickly.

" _Please…_ " he hears the taller one say. And he's not going to deny Sokka nor his desire to grab it any longer.

Shit. Zuko's hand can't fully wrap around the girth. When he uses both hands to grab it, there's still space left near the head. He gives it a few tentative squeezes. It's warm and _hard_ like a rock. And he watches the red head fully emerge as he retracts the foreskin back. The thick skin quickly returns, covering half of the head as he loosens his grip. He tugs the length from the base and squeezes it to the middle and watches the dark excess skin just hanging there. Zuko's throat feels really dry. He wants to get a taste.

"Fuck," Sokka curses when he feels Zuko's warm mouth cover the head of his dick and pushes forward to the middle, before he chokes and pulls away.

"Fuck, it's mouthful. I can't get to the base of it," Zuko says, eyes teary from choking.

Sokka yanks him up and attacks his mouth in yet another rough kiss. One of his hand settles at his nape, and the other on his flank for a moment, before it drops to grope on his ass.

"I want to fuck you," Sokka says when they're gasping for air.

"Yeah? Glad we're having the same goal," Zuko slips out of Sokka's arms and lies on his back at the bed, spreading his thighs wide and lifts them up with his hands, showing his smoothly shaved hole.

Sokka curses inaudibly, but Zuko can read his lips. He chuckles when Sokka clumsily rummages through his night stand to search for condoms and lube. Sokka comes back with a condom and a huge bottle of lube in hand, because of course that's probably how much would be needed to shove something that size into his hole. Sokka drops both of them in front of Zuko's bums.

Zuko drops his legs and reaches curiously at the small package. "What size are you? Do they even sell your size?" He asks before examining the package. _Then_ , he realizes he can't read the damn thing, because _of course_ it's Water Tribe products.

"Well, that makes sense. They must've had your size available back at home, right?" Zuko tosses it back to the bed.

"It's just a common thing for our tribesmen to have these stocked when we're abroad," Sokka grins before diving down to Sokka's inner thigh, peppering light kisses along the pale skin.

"And I suppose the lube is imported as well?"

"It has…" _kiss_ "healing properties…" _another kiss_. He really shouldn't get used to these kisses.

Zuko reflexively raises his thighs and supports it with his arms. Sokka wastes no time before going lower to his hole. The huff of Sokka's breath makes it twitch. Sokka takes in his scent like a dog and Zuko's cock gives an interested twitch.

He laps at the furl of his ass and Zuko whines again. " _Yes_ ," he moans and Sokka gives more of his tongue, playing with the rim and Zuko can feel more precum leaking out from his slit.

"You're going to be the death of me," Sokka says raggedly, pulling away from his twitching hole.

Zuko could say the same, too. He's had his fair share of casual hookups, but none of them equals to how turned on he is right now. He hears the sound of lube being pumped and soon a cool coated finger presses against his entrance. He feels the thick long digit enters carefully. Zuko knows he can take two of Sokka's fingers at a time, but he's not complaining.

Sokka's other hand helps support one leg and soon he feels kisses along his inner thigh. He's alternating between a kiss and a suck, determined to leave his marks. Zuko lets him. Nobody will see, anyway.

Another squeeze of lube, another finger in. His cock is aching to be touched, but he doesn't want to come too soon. Sokka has another idea, though. He takes Zuko's hard on in one swift motion.

He lets it nest inside his mouth for a moment, allowing Zuko to get used to the warmth. He feels the tongue swirling around the head and Zuko lets out a high pitched moan, almost climaxing. He feels another digit enters him and the sharp burn stops him from coming. But he knows the pain will turn into pleasure soon, and if he wants to survive he needs Sokka to leave his cock be.

"Sokka… Sokka, please…," Zuko pulls a little at Sokka's wolf tail.

Sokka pulls away and Zuko breathes in and out deeply, trying to regain his composure. He can feel eyes on him when he squeezes the base of his cock, hoping it will interrupt the building orgasm. "Give me a minute," Zuko says, still holding his cock in a death grip.

Zuko exhales heavily, "Okay, I think it's best if we leave my cock be for a while."

Sokka nodded. Two fingers quickly scissors him open, before the third one re-enters. Sokka's more careful now, not to bend his fingers to avoid rubbing his prostate. Sokka's kissing him again, _gently_ this time, afraid it will send Zuko to the edge. Then the fourth digit enters and Zuko feels the sting immediately. Sokka's probably going to hurt more than this, though, so he sucks it up and let the said man thoroughly prepare him.

He's already properly stretched a minute ago, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the Water Tribesman. _He's scared_.

"You're ready?"

Zuko nods lightly and he feels the fingers slipping out of him slowly. He feels his hole gaping and twitching.

Sokka rips the condom with his teeth and in a trained motion covers himself with the rubber. He reaches for the lube and squeezes a generous amount of lube and slick his covered length with it. Zuko props himself up on his elbows. He wants to see when Sokka enters him.

"Spread your legs," Sokka instructs and Zuko quickly obliges. Sokka's arms slip behind his knees and help raise his ass higher. Sokka's erection probes at his entrance and Zuko can feel his heart racing both from anticipation and fear.

“You're sure about this?” Sokka asks again, worried.

Of course he's going to regret this in the morning. Will that stop him? Absolutely not. The Fire Nation blood runs through his veins and he's going to suck it up and deal with it or die trying.

"Yeah," the crack in his voice says otherwise. He clears his throat. "Yes. I'm sure," Zuko says again.

Sokka guides the head of his dick to his entrance. Zuko braces himself for what's going to come. Sokka guides the tip in the head slowly, _very slowly_ , stretches the ring of muscle. Zuko winces the more the head pushes in. _Fuck, it's not even up to the ridges yet._

Sokka notices the pain and stops momentarily, shushing him and kissing him softly at the corner of his lips, "I got you," he says. Sokka tries again, pushing more of the head inside, and Zuko pushes his head against the bed, the pain grows on his lower part. His hands fisting the bedsheets, hoping to distract him from the pain.

"The head's in," Sokka says leaning forward to kiss him again. Zuko sighs into the kiss, relief flowing in him. _If the head is in-_ Suddenly, Zuko remembers how the middle part of his cock is thicker than the rest and he curses internally.

Sokka pushes in again, the thick cockhead stretching his insides and the pale man reaches for Sokka's arms, both hands gripping for dear life.

"Fuck! So tight!" Sokka groans.

Sokka stills for a moment, before pushing in again, deeper, deeper, grazing his prostate slowly, until Zuko's breathing becomes erratic, and Sokka stills again.

"It's almost halfway in," Sokka informs.

 _Almost halfway-_ "What?" Zuko pushes on his elbows and sees the remaining two thirds of Sokka's dick. _Fuck, the middle part's not even in yet._

Sokka swipes the stray hair covering his eyes to the sides. "I'm not going to hurt you. We're taking this slowly and carefully," Sokka says reassuringly and Zuko collapses again on the bed, closing his eyes.

He hears another squeeze of lube and waits until Sokka slides in again. The lube definitely helps easing the entrance. It's going in more smoothly this time, the dull pain of being stretched lingers, but Zuko can handle it. Then he feels the head hits the back of his walls.

"I can't put anymore in," Sokka says, and Zuko chuckles at that.

"Of course you can't. I don't even know it's possible to fit this much of you in me," Zuko says and Sokka kisses him again.

Zuko quickly adjusts to the girth inside him, and the pain turns into mild discomfort and constant full feeling. Sokka is peppering his face with kisses and honestly, Zuko can imagine staying like this for hours. Sokka doesn't share his mind this time, initiating with small frequent humps. The way it nudges the back of his passage repeatedly sends chills down Zuko's spine.

"Ngghh," Zuko moans to the kiss.

"Does it hurt?" Sokka asks when he catches the moan, going very still. He can feel Sokka's whole body goes rigid against him.

Zuko shakes his head. His hand reaches out to cup Sokka's face. "You feel so full. You can move."

Sokka leans to the touch and cups Zuko's hand with his own, kissing his wrist. Zuko feels something warm settling in his gut and it's not Sokka's massive cock.

The Water Tribesman repositions them to ease the movement. Sokka starts moving in and out in slow deep controlled rhythm. Sokka makes sure he bottoms out in each thrust before pulling back out. Zuko thanks the universe that he keeps the pace slow for starters, because he's not fully accustomed to the stretch yet.

Zuko feels these tinglings everytime Sokka grazes his prostate and it took less than twenty seconds before Zuko's fully hard again. He's not going to last long.

"Sokka. Please, harder. Give me–"

Sokka quickly pushes Zuko's thighs wide apart and holds them down. He picks up the pace and gives more power to the thrust. He can feel him holding back, but even this is driving him to the edge. "Harder, please, I can take it," Zuko begs.

And that seems to flip a switch inside Sokka and for a moment Zuko feels a shiver run down his spine. Sokka lifts Zuko's ass a little and puts a cushion under him, changing the angle. When he moves again, Zuko starts seeing stars. Sokka really gives it to him, moving faster and thrusting deeper. Zuko can hear himself.

A lot of _yes_ and _Sokka, please_ , and _it feels so good_ but mostly incessant cries and begs.

"I'm going to cum," Zuko's not sure who it is anymore, but it seems like it's from him, because he comes immediately after that, thick white spurts landing on his chest and probably Sokka's. He can feel his cock pulsing and pulsing and the orgasm intensifies with each pounding against his prostate. He's still coming.

"I'm close. You feel so good, _baby_ ," Zuko's cock twitches again at that. If he didn't just come, he would've been hard again.

Sokka's pinning him down with his weight. He buries his face on Zuko's neck, pounding erratically into Zuko. He feels the blunt pain on his neck when Sokka lets out a guttural noise and goes very still.

That's the most animalistic sound Zuko heard a human can produce. And it's fucking _hot_.

Sokka pushes himself up, still breathing heavily and looks at Zuko. He kisses Zuko again and it's hard to describe the kiss this time because there's so many unsaid messages conveyed through the kiss. He's probably imagining things.

Zuko warns himself again for the umpteenth time tonight that he shouldn't let it get to him. That he should not make another mistake. That tonight's going to end soon. That he should not _fall_.

He's pulled out of his daydream when Sokka breaks the kiss and gives one last peck on his head.

Sokka better _stop_ , because Zuko's stupid and he's about to make another mistake and hurt himself.

"I'm going to pull it out, okay?"

"Huh?" Zuko's dreaming again. _Shit_. He should really get this over with and head home. "Sure," Zuko quickly replies.

Sokka's pulling out really slowly but it still hurts. He's being so considerate about it, too, rubbing his big hands on his kneecap and kissing his right leg every now and then.

It makes him feel… No. He's not going to go there.

Zuko watches the big guy remove the condom, tie it in a knot before getting up and leave to the bathroom. He doesn't miss the bright red scratches on Sokka's back and arms when he turns on his heels. It looks painful. He returns quickly with a wet towel and cleans Zuko with such care, like he's going to break if he's not gentle enough. And soon he's back to his stupid fantasy of sleeping over, waking up together, and having a brunch.

Sokka takes the dirty towel back to the bathroom and Zuko wastes no time getting on his feet. He quickly walks to the other side of the room, where Sokka had thrown his underwear. _Fuck_ , his ass is killing him. Tomorrow's going to hurt like hell.

He pulls his _soaked_ underwear up, fighting the urge to hiss at the pain from making a simple movement. He collects his jeans from the floor and flaps it once. He puts it on with a trained motion.

_Now where the hell is his shirt?_

"You're leaving?"

Zuko's startled at the sudden presence. The guy is huge but he moves stealthily, like an assassin. He turns to see Sokka standing at the bathroom door. Zuko swears he sees something akin to disappointment in his face.

"Yeah. I should probably go now," he says it first. _He has to_ be the one that says it first. "I have to catch the monorail," he adds. Because he _does_.

"But it's past midnight," Sokka argues.

Zuko's silent for a moment. "Well, I guess I should call a cab," he says, _finally_ spotting his shirt.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Sokka asks.

_What?_

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine," Zuko says despite not knowing if there's any cab willing to pick him up from the coastal line to the city center. Zuko flaps his shirt once and puts it on.

"I see. Thank you. Tonight is, well it's good. It's the best sex I've ever had," Zuko catches the blue eyes before he looks away.

Zuko chuckles. "You're really good at flattery, you know," he says.

Then Sokka's eyes are suddenly frowning at him. "I wasn't flattering you. I mean it. You're really pretty, and hot, and funny, and that's the most mind blowing sex I've ever had, and I thought we could-" Sokka stops himself.

"Sorry. I got carried away. I mean it, though," Sokka says seriously.

"We could what?" Zuko braves himself.

"No, it's stupid." He catches the blush before Sokka looks away and rubs at the back of his neck.

Zuko stands there in silence. Sokka senses the awkwardness because none of them is talking and glances at Zuko. Zuko raises a brow, waiting for Sokka.

Sokka sighs. "I mean it's pretty late. The monorail stops half an hour ago and this is pretty far from the city center, so..." he pauses to see Zuko still waits patiently for Sokka to continue.

"So?" Zuko can't help but hope.

Sokka's blushing again, his face turns dark red and it's adorable. "So… I thought you should stay here and let me drive you back tomorrow. We can… You know, cuddle or sleep?"

Zuko feels the smile crawling up his face. "Cuddle?"

"I did say _or sleep_ ," Sokka quickly defends himself.

Zuko can feel the warmth pooling on his gut returns. "Cuddling sounds nice," Zuko says and he can see Sokka's face light up instantly.

"Really?" His voice cracks and he clears his throat again. "I mean, we can if you're okay with that. No pressure. I also have a salve to help with the pain," Sokka raises a hand holding a small container he assumes to be the salve. "I think we should apply this first before cuddling… _or sleep_ ," Sokka says.

"Sounds like a plan," Zuko says.

For once, he pushes all the warnings from his thoughts and lets his mind wonder to dreamland. He lets his heart make the decision for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. Feel free to leave your thoughts about this work. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Constructive criticism comments are also welcomed. :)


	2. If My Body Told The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hasn't cuddled for a long time. And he'd missed it. The feeling of another body against him, the way it makes him feel cared for. And even then, it wasn't as soothing as this. This feels different. This feels intimate. Zuko wants this forever, but he knows that he can't, so he's going to savor this while it lasts. He closes his eyes and finds himself drifting back to the dreamland. This time, Sokka's there, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I still have a couple of ideas that fits perfectly for this work. Thank you so much for everyone that spares a moment to read what I wrote. It's very heartwarming receiving the responses. I hope you guys are still interested in this AU. Also, note that I don't have anyone to proofread this for me. Grammar errors and spelling mistakes are all mine.

Spending the night was never an option. It's unethical and inconsiderate, not to mention _dangerous_ both physically and mentally. And it's something Zuko hadn't partake for almost half a year, now that he's no longer involved in a committed relationship. It's better for his spirit to engage in frequent uncomplicated casual hookups rather than being in an unhealthy relationship. And he keeps it that way.

If there's anything he learns from three failed relationships and a bunch of crappy hookups is that Republic City is filled with assholes from all over the four nations and he's responsible for his own heart. And he's doing great now, considering. Of course, like everything in his life, the trauma never leaves and the wound never heals.

But he's fine. _More_ than fine, actually. He's living his youth.

And he's feeling great. For now, all he wants is to snuggle up on his bed and sleep through the morning since it's weekend. He nuzzles his head into the soft pillow, his hand brushes along the smooth fabric covering the bed. It's relaxing. His bed feels extremely comfortable today, which is a good thing, because he still feels sore all over from his previous activity last night. Zuko smiles when he feels the lingering feeling behind him. His back feels so warm and his lower part still feels full, he swears he can even feel hard cock pressing over his butt.

He's having a good dream for once. Probably one of the best dreams he's had in years. He's at the beach, the sound of waves and seagulls a distant noise, calm and soothing. Everything feels peaceful. He _feels_ peaceful. He doesn't want to return to the real world.

But the sunlight is too warm on his face. _Did he forget to shut the blinds?_ He tries to turn, but there's this weight grounding him to his place. But then he catches a soft groan and a huff of breath on his neck. Zuko's consciousness slowly crawls out from his hideout. And pretty soon after, he's alert.

Zuko's eyes open slowly to the blinding sunlight. Anxiety takes over, as he takes in the room he's in. _This isn't his bed! Where is he?_ He's suddenly hyper-aware of his surroundings, heart pounding in his chest, making his head hurt.

The warmth on his back shifts and there's something big and hard and warm moving along his buttcheeks. Zuko tenses and turns his head to take a glance at the form behind him. Then memories of the night before floods his head.

 _Sokka_.

The other must've sensed his movements, because the arms around his waist tightens and there's a gentle caress just below his chest as if trying to calm him down. It kind of works.

"It's early. Go back to sleep," he hears the hoarse mumble on his right ear, followed by a kiss on his nape. Sokka pulls him closer. Zuko feels himself warming up from the heat on his back _and_ from realizing Sokka's morning wood nesting in between his crack.

 _It wasn't just his imagination_.

Sleep is the furthest thing Zuko's capable of doing right now. His body isn't the only thing that's awake. He looks down, confirming the hard on he's sporting. _Why did he stay the night?_ Zuko mentally slaps himself for breaking his streak of uncomplicated hookups. This is going to end up _messy_ , Zuko can already tell.

But Sokka feels so warm and he's holding Zuko so tightly with his big arms and it feels _safe_. Behind him, Sokka's fast asleep. Not that he's awake in the first place. Zuko looks at where Sokka's big hand rests. _Sokka wouldn't mind, right?_ After all, it was Sokka's idea to cuddle in the first place. And Sokka spooned him last night until he'd fallen asleep. _So_ this _wouldn't be a problem, right?_

Zuko dares his hands to touch Sokka's hand on his chest, intertwining their fingers. Sokka's palm feels slightly calloused but surprisingly smooth and _warm_ like the rest of him, and it's nice. It's _so nice_.

He hasn't cuddled for a long time. And he'd missed it. The feeling of another body against him, the way it makes him feel cared for. And even _then_ , it wasn't as soothing as _this_. This feels different. _This_ feels _intimate_. Zuko wants this _forever_ , but he knows that he can't, so he's going to savor this while it lasts. He closes his eyes and finds himself drifting back to the dreamland. This time, Sokka's there, too.

Zuko wakes up to the fragrant smell of eggs and butter. He looks around and finds himself alone on the huge bed. Zuko quickly shakes the disappointment building inside him when Sokka's not there with him. The room still feels foreign, though a little less chaotic compared to earlier this morning. Sokka's clothes, for one, aren't scattered across the room anymore. Sokka probably picks his clothes up from the floor.

He sits upright, stretching his whole body. The discomfort on his lower back still lingers. Fortunately, it hurts _a lot less_ compared to last night. Maybe his ass is more capable than he'd thought. _Or_ , maybe that lube really does have healing properties as Sokka claimed. Zuko remembers they did apply the salve around his rim before cuddling, though. So it's probably the last two put together. He'll need to ask Sokka where he can buy those, later.

He feels sweaty and sticky. He could really use a shower now. Maybe he can sneak a quick one before going out. He walks to the bathroom and realizes he doesn't have any towel and rummaging through the cabinet to find toiletries is a rude thing to do, and he's definitely not going to ask Sokka. So he settles for a quick wash on his face and uses a little of the mouth rinse he finds on the sink. He grabs a few hand tissue and rubs on his sweaty back and torso, hoping he doesn't smell too bad.

He exits the bathroom and picks his clothes up, which he'd folded tidily before going to bed last night. He quickly puts it on, agreeing with his conscience to leave as soon as possible. But it doesn't seem like the right thing to do. Leaving without telling Sokka, that is.

Right. He needs to find Sokka first. He exits the bedroom and finds himself back to the living room. Sokka's not there. His eyes fall to the one part of the room he's most familiar with. The bookshelves. He notices the mess near them. He remembers Sokka placing him there as he presses him up against the wall, but he doesn't recall any of them shoving all the books down to the floor. At least _he_ didn't. It's probably Sokka.

He should _really_ find Sokka, but leaving the mess as they are doesn't sit right with him. He strides across the room and collects the books. Zuko reads the titles and finds himself impressed. _Does he really read all these?_ Zuko reads the title as he places them randomly on top of the wooden shelves. _Nations and Cultures by Professor Zei_ , _The Absolute Law by Wan Shi Tong_ , _World Peace by The Order of The White Lotus_ , _Guerilla Diplomacy by Master Yu_.

Seriously, these are some heavy stuff. He looks on the bookshelves and skims the titles. The books range from international laws, to foreign languages, to foreign affairs, and even politics. But one book, in particular, catches his attention. He'd recognize it anywhere. _The Art of Swordsmanship by Master Piandao._ This one is from Fire Nation, and it's an exclusive release for students and additional select few.

Zuko has one copy of this exact book in his apartment. Sokka _did_ say he went to Ba Sing Se for college, so he understands the variety of books here. He's probably a scholar, and one that excels at it, as well. But this is a book from Fire Nation. _How did he acquire this?_ _Does he enjoy sword fighting? He's probably an enthusiast, right?_ But even a hardcore fan wouldn't possess an original copy of this book.

There's a loud clanking sound of metal from the further part of the house. Zuko places the book back to where he retrieved it. _Right_. He needs to get going. He follows the sound of metal and water(?) now, hoping to find Sokka so he can say goodbye and take his leave

He finds Sokka in the kitchen, back facing him. Zuko's eyes can't help but admire the view presented in front of him. Sokka's only wearing his tight boxer brief and it's _sinful_. The way his broad shoulders move, the way the muscles in his broad back flex and lax. Zuko wants to fucking hug him from behind and bury his face on that broad tan back.

Zuko's eyes travel down and find his tight ass filling up his boxer briefs. And his thighs. His _thick_ thighs. He's swooning over them. Wrapping his arms around it as he suck on Sokka's dick sounds like a really good idea, now.

_Get it together, Zuko!_

He's washing, it seems? Zuko stands there awkwardly, until Sokka shuts the faucet and sets a frying pan on the drier. Sokka turns around and instantly beams at him.

"Hey! Sorry! You slept so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you up," Sokka says with a grin and Zuko tries his hardest not to look down on his crotch, because the bump on his crotch really _shows_. And fuck Sokka, because it's completely flaccid and it's _still_ bigger than his fucking dick!

"You come just at the right time. I made breakfast," Sokka exclaims, before he can even think of a reply. Sokka walks to the small dining table right in front of Zuko. Zuko doesn't understand how he'd missed the food that is right in front of him. "Come sit down," he hears Sokka say, dragging a seat for Zuko.

So Zuko sits down. _A quick breakfast won't hurt right?_ Sokka had taken his time making breakfast for him. It's rude to refuse a kind gesture. Besides, he's starving. And Sokka made _a lot_ of food.

"Well, it's more of a brunch that a breakfast, actually, so I made _extra_ food. Nothing fancy, though," Sokka says, as he sits himself right across Zuko.

"Well, I can see what you mean with _extra_. These can feed 6 people or more," Zuko says with bewilderment.

Because there are two plates of omelet, sausages, a whole plate of bacon, and a huge bowl of crab soup filling the table. Sokka just smiles sheepishly. "I eat a lot," he says like that justifies it.

"I figure. Though, vegetables don't seem to be anywhere on the menu," Zuko can't help but point out.

"I'm more of a meat guy," Sokka says, sipping up his coffee.

Zuko chuckles and shakes his head. He notices how fitting Sokka is to stereotypes. Most of the Water Tribesmen he knows _loves_ meat and seafood, obviously, but doesn't like to touch vegetables.

"Come on, dive in," Sokka says, before taking up one plate with an omelet and pouring lots of bacon in there.

He mimics Sokka's action, though in reasonably smaller portions. Zuko also pours himself the crab soup in a small bowl. He takes a sip of that first.

"Mmhh," Zuko hums in appreciation. "Didn't know you're good at cooking," Zuko compliments.

"Well, being away from home for a long time kinda does that to you. And it's our house's specialty. There weren't really that many restaurants selling Water Tribe food in Ba Sing Se back then, so I have to learn to cook it myself. It took dozens of attempts before it's barely edible though," Sokka says as he chews on the bacon.

"It honestly tastes really good. Dare I say, better than what they sell at Hama's." Zuko knows he's exaggerating a bit.

"Now _you're_ flattering me," Sokka grins widely.

They eat in a comfortable silence after that, and Zuko feels Sokka staring the entire time. Zuko catches his eyes twice, but he ends up looking down at his food and eating his food silently. Sokka doesn't stop watching him. It's a little weird. Sokka's the one with barely anything on him, but Zuko's the one feeling embarrassed during the brunch.

"Oh, almost forgot," Sokka says once he finishes what's on his plate, scrambling to his feet and bringing back a teapot and a teacup.

"Try it while it's still hot," Sokka says, placing the teacup in front of Zuko, then skillfully pouring the steaming tea just below the brim.

Zuko cocks a questioning eyebrow at Sokka. Sokka just shrugs and says, "I mean it's not going to be Jasmine Dragon good, but I hope it's decent. It's store bought. Still, your people _love_ tea," Zuko catches the implication.

He crosses his arm and frowns, but the corner of his mouth tugs into a smile. "How'd you know I'm from the Fire Nation?"

Sokka shrugs again. "I didn't until you tell me."

Zuko frowns even more. "Then what do you mean by _your people_?"

Sokka tenses. The smile falls from his face and it turns to something apologetic. "I just thought you're of Fire Nation descent. I hope you're not offended by that. I don't mean to push a stereotype at you."

"No, it's fine," he says with a smile. "I was just confused that you can guess," Zuko's genuinely curious.

Sokka blinks a few times before that radiant smile returns to his face. "It's not really hard science. But, again, it's not me pushing stereotypes at you. It's _genetics,_ okay?" He sounds so afraid that Zuko might take this the wrong way. It's sweet. Zuko nods and waits for his answer.

"I mean you have this very light skin tone, fairer than most of my friends in The Colony. And your beautiful bright brown eyes are just... I just know."

Zuko thinks it's sweet. But he can't let the opportunity slide. "Thanks. Now I know that my looks are generic," Zuko says teasingly.

Sokka's face falls. "No, no, no, I don't mean it like that. There's this thing about your iris that makes them look like bright golden color when the light hits just right, and there's a lot more. You don't look generic, believe me," Sokka looks really uncomfortable.

Call him Vaatu's incarnate, but he really can't resist teasing him some more. "You mean my scar right? Of course," Zuko tries his best to sound as flat as he can. He watches Sokka's horrified expression. That's when he lost it.

Sokka's still blinking confusedly when Zuko's booming laugh fills the kitchen.

"You're fucking with me," Sokka says in disbelief.

Zuko's still trying to stifle his laughter.

"Oh _thank La_ , I thought you were serious," Sokka sighs and slumps down on his seat.

Zuko reaches for the teacup and takes a sip.

"You're making it so easy!" Zuko giggles again.

"Sorry. You're being considerate and I was being a jerk. The tea is nice, by the way," Zuko says, taking another sip. It's really not as good as The Jasmine Dragon, but he's not going to start a conversation that's going to potentially lead to him leaking information on how his Uncle owns that chain Tea Shop.

"How are you feeling?" Sokka asks after a relatively long silence.

Zuko knows what he meant. "Fine, I guess. I mean considering I took a _baby dragon_ up my ass," Zuko teases with a grin.

Sokka rolls his eyes. "Does it still hurt?"

"Just when I'm walking. I can manage," Zuko admits.

"Sorry," Sokka really looks guilty.

"Hey, don't be. It just still feels… _full._ " He sips his tea again, hoping the blush on his face gets concealed. Then he remembers.

"I think the lube and salve helps a lot. Do you know where I can get those?"

"They don't sell those in local pharmacies," Sokka simply replies.

 _Damn it_. "Another import, huh? Just my luck," Zuko sighs.

"I have a few bottles stocked if you, uh, want. I'll give you the salve," Sokka offers.

"Oh. It's… It's fine… You'll probably need it for, uh," he stops himself. _Another person_. He doesn't say that, but it still stings.

"My Dad's gonna come visit in two weeks. I can ask him to bring along another batch of supplies."

Zuko blinks twice. "You ask your _father_ for lubricants? Really?" He doesn't hide the surprise in his voice. Because it doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone talk anything remotely close about their sex life with their parents? Meanwhile Sokka here asks for a re-supply?

"Yeah, my Dad and I are pretty close," Sokka says and Zuko feels the scab on his old wound reopens. He feels the corner of his mouth turns down and remembers to push that thought away. He doesn't need bad memories coming back when he's having fun.

"Besides," the sound pulls him from his thoughts. "It runs in the family," he adds sheepishly. A blush appears on his face.

"Huh. Good genes," Zuko responds and Sokka blushes darker.

Sokka decides to stand up and collect the dirty dishes and puts them in the sink. Zuko empties the teacup and brings them to the sink. Sokka doesn't seem to agree on the idea of Zuko nearing the sink.

"Do me a favor and pour yourself another cup of tea," Sokka says, pulling one of Zuko's hands then placing the teacup into his palm. It feels like a spark ignites from the touch and he's shuddering.

"I never let a guest do the dishes," Sokka smiles.

Zuko looks down on where they're connected before turning towards Sokka. "What if I want to help?" Zuko pushes his hand against Sokka, not really wanting another refill.

"Will you be kind enough to let me try to be a gentleman here?" Sokka gently pushes the cup back into Zuko's hand. It's weird. They're like 10 year-olds having a banter on who gets to shower first.

Zuko sighs. "You've already cooked a lot of food for us. The least I can do is return the favor."

He doesn't miss the way Sokka's eyes glances down on his lips in a flash before he bores it into Zuko's golden orbs. Zuko can feel the air changes. Sokka feels it too. Sokka swiftly takes the teacup and places it gently on the sink, with the rest of the abandoned dishes. Then he places his hand on Zuko's nape and clashes their lips together.

And Zuko's quickly enveloped in muscles and warmth. _Fuck, he shouldn't have get dressed_. Sokka's leading the kiss, now and it's always this deep, slow, gentle, bone-melting kisses, when Sokka takes charge. He's going to get in trouble. And Zuko _can't_. He won't.

So he takes over and forces his tongue against the Water Tribesman's lips and Sokka lets him. He reciprocates with the same intensity. This is better. This is _exact_. And Zuko recognizes this very well. _Lust_. He can do that. He's _very good_ at that.

"Mmmhh. Fuck me," Zuko whines into the kiss and Sokka suddenly slows down and pulls from the kiss, and drops his hands on Zuko's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asks, alarmed.

Sokka sighs. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Zuko's heart skips a beat before he feels the gut-eating sensation emerges within him. This is it. This is the part where Sokka's going to kick him out. Fuck. He shouldn't have overstayed.

"Why?" He asks dejectedly.

"As much as I want that, you're still hurt and we can't risk you not being able to walk straight come Monday, right?" Sokka adds.

 _Oh_.

"But I'm fine. And I want to feel you again. Want you to fill me up, make me feel _so full_ , _so good_ ," he leans in and kisses Sokka again. _Fuck. What is he saying? He shouldn't have said that. What's wrong with him?_

"Zuko," Sokka breathes out, pulling away from the kiss, then cups his right face, thumb swiping over his lower lip. He looks so conflicted. Zuko knows he wants this just as much as does. He just needs a little persuasion. So he looks up at him with his best puppy eyes, parting his lips a little more, hoping Sokka will be swayed.

" _Fuck_. You're gonna be the death of me," Sokka says leaning closer, and Zuko feels this sense of accomplishment because he knows he' s got him. Until he's not. Sokka quickly shakes his head and pulls away from Zuko completely. And Zuko can see it's taking all of his willpower not to comply with Zuko's demand.

"I can handle a little pain, you know. Didn't we have fun last night? Or maybe you didn't enjoy it as much as I did?"

"No," Sokka argues immediately. "That's not it. I mean it when I say it was the best sex I've ever had."

He sighs again. "Zuko, I don't want to hurt you," he says again, stressing each word.

Zuko takes a deep inhale before sighing loudly. "You won't hurt me. Taking a cock your size up the back door doesn't come without consequences, Sokka," Zuko says frustratedly.

"At least wait till you're not uncomfortable sitting down. Please?"

So, he _did_ notice the way he'd been squirming on his seat. Zuko groans. He thought he'd been subtle about it during brunch. Then again Sokka's eyeing him the entire time.

"I'm not going to fuck you. Not now. We can do anything else you want, okay?"

 _Does Sokka want Zuko to fuck him?_ Is that it? For the love of Agni, he hoped _not_. It has been a long time since he last topped anyone and he'd never been good at it to begin with.

"A-anything I want?"

Sokka nods. " _Except_ penetrative sex," he raises both eyebrows, waiting for Zuko's response.

If he's being honest. All he can think of right now is how good Sokka will feel inside him. But Sokka's right. He needs to leave it be for it to heal properly. Of course, penetration isn't the only way to feel good, right?

He'll have to make do with the options he's given and there're still a lot to choose from. It wouldn't be as good as having Sokka milking his prostate with his dick, but if Sokka's not willing to, he isn't going to force. And he does want to try _something_ from his wishlist.

"Fine. Let's bring this back to your room," with that, Zuko drags the taller man to the bedroom. He stops right in front of the bed frame and turns around, pulling Sokka in a kiss. Deep and rough, until the taller man moans against his mouth.

"Fuck," Sokka curses between loud smacking kisses. "You're so hot," his hands are getting rougher and Zuko feels one of them touching his nipple, flicking and squeezing at the bud. Zuko quickly breaks off from the kiss and puts a gap between their chests. Sokka looks confused.

Zuko ignores him and slips out of Sokka's arms and sinks to his knees. He looks up to Sokka who's gaping at him. Sokka said anything he wants, right? So he tells him _exactly_ _what he wants_.

"I want to suck your cock."

He finds his pale hands rubbing at the sides of Sokka's thick tan thighs. Right in front of his face, Sokka's boxer briefs are blocking his desired view. Still, it's a beautiful sight, the massive bulge there. Zuko looks up again and Sokka nods at him, allowing him to do as he pleases.

Zuko wastes no time to pull the fabric down to his knees. The huge cock dangles in front of him. It's soft, but Zuko can't help but marvel at the size of it. He takes the liberty to examine the cock. It's more than a handful, probably the size of a beer can, and it's longer than his palm, that's for sure. The hair at the base of his cock was trimmed short but Zuko can tell how bushy it can get just from the thickness of each strand.

Up close, Zuko tries to get an idea how he smells. The scent is thick, all musk flooding his nostrils, making him lightheaded. It's making him hot. He can't wait to taste it. But he hasn't done with his inspection.

His eyes follow the veins forming at the base. Even flaccid, Zuko can still visibly make out the way they branch into smaller venules. The skin running from the base becomes darker and darker as it gets to the mushroom head. There are even venules covering the edge of his foreskin.

Zuko instinctively plays with the excessive skin completely covering his head, tucks it backward. He watches the red cockhead being revealed then tugs it forward. He feels the twitch it gives against his palm. Zuko smirks. _Someone's excited_.

He lifts the shaft up, revealing a pair of huge balls hanging low in a hairy sac. It's a different sight from last night. The sac skin is smoother near the base where it's loosely hanging while the wrinkles are more evident where the balls are.

Zuko gives it a gentle lick and the cock in his loose grip jumps and hits him right in the face. _Aw!_ It's fucking heavy.

"Shit. Sorry, are you okay?" Sokka lifts his hardening cock with his hand.

Zuko doesn't bother to respond, only grabbing the cock back from Sokka's grip into his own. He gives each ball a deep suck. Zuko hears the gasps coming from Sokka. He lets the cock slip from his grip and lets it land slapping his right cheek. He nuzzles into the semi-hard cock feeling how warm it is against his cheek. He grabs the base of the shaft before jolting it so that it slaps his face. He repeats it a few more times, liking how it's getting harder and harder. He lets it rest on top of his face. The impressive length covers his face entirely and more. Zuko smirks when Sokka looks down on him with lidded eyes.

"Zuko," he says in a whisper.

The sound is pure sex and it goes straight to his cock. Zuko palms his own covered erection. Putting on clothes turns out to be a _really_ bad idea, the more he thinks about it.

"You're a _tease_ ," Sokka complains, eyes never leaving Zuko's.

Zuko doesn't reply. He's going to take his time with his cock. It's not everyday he gets to stumble upon a cock this big. He's going to embed the images into his head for personal use. He believes it's going to be enough to relieve himself for years onwards. _Yup, definitely_.

He gives the length a hard grip and strokes it back and forth really slowly until it grows to its full size. Zuko feels butterflies in his throat. Now that it's no longer dark, Zuko can see everything clearly. From the way the veins swell when he squeezes a little harder, or the way the skin quickly covers half of the cockhead when he loosens his grip, and now that he's fully hard, Zuko can see the sac tightens again.

"Zuko, please."

Zuko snaps his head up, the sudden plea waking him from his daze. And who is he to deny Sokka pleasure? After all he's the one to suggest this in the first place. He's more than eager to taste it again.

The paler man leans forward and gives a tentative kiss to the tip, stroking it a few times, before directing the massive cockhead towards his parted lips. Zuko can feel his own cock coming to full mast. His lips push the skin covering the head so he can suckle on the sensitive head. He keeps his lips around the ridges, pulling away and pushing forward slightly just working on the cockhead.

He's content with the way Sokka responds. Head thrown backwards, knees buckling down, hands on his waist, stabilizing his weight. And those stifled moans.

Sokka _almost_ falls. His knees go weak just from Zuko's soft lips. Zuko's mouth is something else. It's velvety and warm and he knows what he's doing with his lips, knows to only give Sokka light and gentle touches, just enough to make him feel the tingles, yet still _so little_ , it's torturing him, making him desperate. _So_ desperate for more. What he would _give_ to have Zuko give more. But he's willing to compromise. He has to be content with whatever Zuko's willing to give him.

And right now he has to bear with just cockhead teasing, occasional swirling of tongue around his frenulum and that's it. And it really makes him _feel_.

That is until Zuko gently pulls away completely from his cock and gives a knowing smirk at him. _The tease_. He knows how good he is at this and he knows that it really turns Sokka on. It's not long until he feels that sinful mouth back on his cock, tongue licking along his downside from the base to the nerve bundle and Sokka's dick gives another violent jump. Zuko chuckles at that.

Zuko gives the cock in front of him a few more strokes before swallowing the head again, this time he bobs his head up and down a little quicker. And it's still frustratingly slow. He keeps the slow tempo a few more seconds before slowly, _slowly_ , going further. Zuko's going really slow now, making sure he can fit the thick shaft without dislocating his jaw.

He pulls a little until he reaches the crown and dives deeper again, slowly. It takes him a while before he finally takes in the widest part in the middle, and it hits the back of his throat. Zuko pulls off completely before his gag reflex can react. He gives the shaft a few hard strokes before chuckling at himself. Zuko's even more determined to swallow him whole. He's got no problem deepthroating before, but Sokka's girth could pose as a problem.

But he's not one to back away from a challenge without giving his best.

He takes the cockhead again, easily pushing past the crown and pauses momentarily, relaxing his jaw and engulfs more length, slow and steady. He passes the thick middle part and feels it against his throat. Zuko pauses again, making his throat lax and dives deeper and chokes.

He pulls away completely and looks up at Sokka. "Fuck, it's big," Zuko says with teary eyes.

Sokka's thumb rubs on the tear on his scarred side. Zuko gasps, instinctively swats on the hand. Sokka looks surprised and apologetic. "Sorry, I-"

"It's fine," he dismisses him and gives a couple of quick strokes along the thick shaft. His scar is something he doesn't trust anyone to touch. Sokka, included. No, Sokka, especially. He'd only known the man for a night and sure, he's sweet and gentle, and extremely Zuko's type, he's _not_ going to let just anyone touch it. For all he knows, he'll be gone before sundown and not going to see each other again.

"You can touch my hair, if you want," Zuko offers, because Sokka looks like he's dying to touch him, but is afraid of losing control.

Sokka nods.

Zuko resumes work and this time, Sokka's hands are placed gently at the back of his head. It's easier getting to the middle part now, and Zuko's throat seems to get used to the assault. He swallows until two thirds of it is in his mouth. He feels a sense of accomplishment when he manages to not choke. It's not all the way in, but it's still girthier than any dick he's ever swallowed.

He pulls away slowly until his lips meet the ridges before pushing again to where he was earlier, massaging the length back and forth, getting used to the size. Once he's getting the hang of it, he's ready to advance on the next step.

He picks up the pace and feels the tug on his hair. He takes it as a sign that he's not the only one enjoying this. Then he slowly takes it deeper and deeper, fighting the way his throat clenches until he can't breathe and the gagging becomes unbearable.

" _Sweet Tui have mercy_ ," Sokka curses.

Zuko pulls off instantly and coughs morbidly, tears welling up on his eyes and drool dripping from his lower lip. _Fuck_. Almost there. Just a little more.

Sokka threads his fingers along Zuko's locks. "You okay? You don't have to do that, you know? No one's ever taken me whole, before. It can hurt you."

Now, Sokka shouldn't have said that. If anything, he's even more motivated than ever. Zuko wipes the tears from his eyes and the drool from his mouth. "I want to," he replies with firm conviction before his mouth is back on Sokka's length once again.

The slight hoarseness from Zuko's voice when he said _he wants to take suck him_ makes the hair on Sokka's neck stand.

 _Fuck_.

Zuko's bobbing his head up and down his spit coated length, making a hell lot of naughty sounds as he looks up to Sokka with his light golden brown eyes. Sokka's fucked. Or more accurately, _Sokka's_ _sucked_. And it's so good. _Zuko is too much_.

He feels like he's a teenager all over again. Of course, he means his earlier teenage years, when he hadn't reached the peak of his growth. It had been easier with his partners. It was still a challenge, but most of them always managed to take him _whole_. Part of it _probably_ because they're all from The Southern Water Tribe.

After he started growing, though, that's another story. A few failed hookups from the past had tried to give him a proper head, but they've only managed to go halfway before giving up. Even the ones from the Sister Tribe. You'd think at least _they_ would be able to handle him.

He doesn't expect Zuko to be _so good_ at this. So determined, _so eager_. Maybe he likes big cocks. Or maybe he takes his cock as a challenge. Either way, it's fine. Zuko's mouth is on him again, and that's what matters.

And Zuko looks _so pretty_ lapping and licking along his length, cheeks hollow as he takes him deep. Sokka's eyes are heavy, and he forces the way they roll back each time his cockhead bumps at the back of Zuko's throat.

Zuko pauses on the length, releasing the grip he has at the base of the monster cock and settles both his hands behind Sokka's thighs. And he goes all the way in, until he feels the cockhead pushing against past his Adam's apple. He hears Sokka's low growl.

He swallows as frequent as he can, not wanting to choke on his saliva. He slowly pulls back when his lungs can't hold it any longer. He pauses on the middle part before taking another deep breath and plunges back, taking the whole thing in, until his nose is buried against Sokka's pubes. Thick whiffs of musk flood his nostrils once again. He can feel how tight Sokka's pulling at his hair. It's making him dizzy. He does it again. And again. And again, until he feels a little lightheaded from the lack of air.

He releases with a pop, and Sokka's arms slip under his armpits and practically yank him up, pulling him into a kiss. This time it's different. It's wet, rough, messy, tongue invading his mouth, teeth biting and grazing his lower lips and Sokka's grip on the back of his neck is so tight, it hurts. Zuko's so _painfully_ hard.

The next thing he knows is Sokka pushing him back to the bed, eyes dark with lust. Sokka tosses him on the bed and not one second later, the big man pounces back on him. Zuko can't even moan, the only sound coming out of him is a set of grunts and growl. Sokka's breathing heavily against him, and Zuko doesn't get how he's able to breathe at all when he's dizzy from not being able to gasp for air.

They're like animals.

His body goes limp like noodles. _Is he going to pass out?_

The big guy seems to notice when he breaks from the kiss. Zuko's panting hard, eyes heavy. Sokka's pupils are blown, staring at Zuko like he's going to devour him right this instant.

Sokka looks down at his red polo-shirt and frowns at it. He pulls it up and pulls Zuko up to ease him up on undressing him. Zuko lets himself be manhandled. Strength hasn't returned to his body just yet. Sokka's hands are on his jeans now. Unbuttoning the fly and pulling the whole thing off him. Zuko grunts at the pain on his thighs from the friction.

 _Ah_!

Sokka's mouth is on his nipple again, sucking, licking, biting at the pale bud. Big calloused hands rubbing at his flanks. He finds his fingers on Sokka's hair. It doesn't stop the bigger man, though. He switches to the other nipple and Zuko back arches at the warm wetness from the tongue. He's going to lose his mind.

"Sokka," he manages before whining loudly when the Water Tribesman pinches his abused nipple.

"Fuck, Sokka!" He curses. He can’t take this anymore.

"Fuck me, _please_. I want you to fuck me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Feel free to leave your thoughts about this work. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Constructive criticism comments are also welcomed. :)
> 
> The final chapter will be updated in a couple of days, hopefully. I'll be posting it as soon as it's done.


	3. If I Had it My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Took me two weeks to finish these, but it's finally done.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so apologies in advance if there's any grammatical and spelling errors. 😊

Zuko does  _ not _ beg.

He might have little to his name.  _ Very little _ , if he compares to what he used to have, but he'd never been low enough to experience lack of resources. Never experienced poverty, never knew what it's like to starve, never needed to ask for anyone's help.

Even after he migrated from Caldera City, leaving the inheritance his father had promised just so he can be  _ himself _ again, he'd never need anyone to get his footings. And for that, he thanks  _ the universe _ daily, offering his prayers to Agni  _ every sunrise _ . He even lights up a lantern every new moon, showing gratitude for the light of Tui.

If there's any lesson his father had imparted on him that he still upholds to this day, it's to never stoop so low and let yourself beg. Apparently, it's something even his honorable father couldn't follow through. He remembers too clearly for his own good the first time he'd heard his honorable father got on his knees and  _ begs _ . Over and over and over again. The conversation still rings loudly in his ears.

He'd been promised anything he wanted, everything under his father's name. Only it wasn't really a promise. It was a  _ bribe _ . A bribe so that Zuko goes back to being himself again. Funny how he'd never - not even once -  _ been himself _ his whole life. But his father didn't know that.

Maybe, Zuko was just really good at pretending. Maybe his father was just oblivious. But that's not it, really. It's probably just that he  _ didn't care _ to know his son in the first place. And clearly the man didn't know that the only thing Zuko had needed at that time was a father who'd accept him for who he was.

Moving to Republic City had proven to be the best decision he'd ever made. He might have lost everything he ever had, but he's free to be  _ himself _ , his true self, in the land of freedom. And to have the privilege to never struggle to get what he wanted is a blessing.

So Zuko does  _ not _ beg. And he plans to keep it that way for as long as he can.

Until.

  
  
  
  
  


"No."

Zuko's about to spit fire from his mouth. Sokka literally just drove him to the edge, panting and moaning and  _ pleading _ . And immediately after the word 'fuck me' was thrown in the air, Sokka  _ refused _ .

This is getting frustrating. He's not a child and he's not  _ that _ hurt. Heck, he'd been in worse. And it's not like Sokka doesn't want to fuck him either. He's being overly careful with him. He wants to yell at the Water Tribesman that he's not some ancient scroll that could be torn apart just by a gentle touch. He wants to scream at him to stop  _ holding back _ .

_Instead_.

"Sokka, please.  _ Please _ ," he  _ whines _ .

"I really  _ really _ want it. I want it so bad. We can go slow like last night. I can take it. I can take it real good. I can make you  _ feel good _ . Please.  _ Please _ ."

For the love of Agni,  _ who is he? _ What has he become?

Sokka groans. "Zuko, you're making this harder for me. We agreed to do anything  _ BUT _ putting my dick in there," Zuko can see Sokka's this close to give in. So he pushes even more.

He presses their bodies together, lips kissing at the vein on his neck. "But you're making me  _ so horny _ . Please, I want to have you  _ inside _ me," Zuko whines before pulling up from Sokka's neck to look at Sokka trying to look as sad as possible.

" _ Please? _ "

_ Fuck _ . He's begging, isn't he? This definitely sounds more and more like begging. Sokka better say yes.

" _ Damn it _ ," Sokka curses. "Alright. But we're going to be extra careful," Sokka says, clearly regretting his decision.

"Wait on the bed. I'm going to get the lube," Sokka instructs, and Zuko fights the urge to bite his lower lip.

As Sokka goes towards the night stand, Zuko quickly gets out of his jeans. He lies on his back, one finger quickly probing against his entrance. Fuck. It  _ does _ sting a little. Zuko's going to be sore for days. But the thought turns him on even  _ more _ .

The tan man returns with a condom and a familiar lube bottle. Zuko watches the sharp intake of breath the other man does when he sees Zuko sprawled on the bed. Zuko pushes that finger in and winces at the sting and Sokka's hands quickly reach for the probing finger.

"Stop. You're gonna hurt yourself. Let me do it," Sokka says, examining the rim.

"It's not as bad as I thought," Sokka sounds surprised.

" _ I told you _ ," Zuko rolls his eyes.

"I still think this is a bad idea. We're going to need to prep you real good if you want to be able to sit comfortably," Sokka says, rubbing a big hand along Zuko's right thigh.

_ How about you make me unable to walk for days? _ The thought crosses his mind, but he doesn't say that, cause he's aware Monday is coming up. And he really needs to be able to commute conveniently. "Then get on with it," Zuko grumbles.

"So impatient," Sokka raises a brow. "Put a pillow under you," the bigger man instructs.

Zuko moves quickly and Sokka's pouring lube on two of his fingers. He makes a circular motion around the rim. The cool sensation relaxes him a bit. Zuko fights back a hiss when Sokka pushes one finger in there. It  _ stings _ . There's probably a little tear on his furl.

"Put another one already, it's going to take forever," Zuko rushes.

" _ Uh uh _ . Not gonna happen," Sokka refuses without even thinking.

Zuko groans again. "Just avoid touching my prostate. I'm this close to cumming," Zuko makes a pinching gesture with his thumb and forefinger.

Not two seconds after, Zuko feels that thick finger pokes at the very place he told Sokka  _ not _ to touch. Zuko lets out an embarrassingly high pitch moan. Sokka's laughing now. "Can always make you come again," Sokka winks at him and Zuko shoots a glare.

"I'm serious, Sokka. I want to come when you're inside," Zuko says annoyed.

"Whatever you want, baby," Sokka says casually, but Zuko's heart skips a beat at the pet name.

  
  
  
  
  


Sokka took his damn time prepping Zuko. He noticed how uncomfortable Zuko looked whenever he added another finger. There's no pained groan, but Zuko looks like he's holding pain. And he doesn't like that he's hurting Zuko.

But he's a stubborn man and Zuko's going to hurt a lot more if he doesn't stretch his ass properly. When four of his fingers fuck the hole for five minutes, Sokka decides that he's ready. Well, as ready as he'll ever be.

Sokka quickly wraps himself with the rubber and coats it with so much lube, his palm gets sticky. He gathers the excess lube and smears it against Zuko's rim. He doesn't miss the hiss at the sudden contact, and Sokka is really having second thoughts about this.

"You sure about this?"

Zuko nods eagerly and spreads his thighs wider. And that's the only invitation Sokka needs to guide his cockhead and press it against the red rim.

"Wait!" Zuko's sudden interruption stops Sokka. The tan man looks up and finds Zuko, looking doubtful, bordering scared. Sokka moves his cockhead from the entrance and offers him a worried look.

"I…" Zuko starts, cheeks burning red.

"Maybe it's… I think it'll be safer if I ride you?"

Sokka wonders if he should take the initiative to remind Zuko that it'll be safer if they don't do it at all, but Sokka's desire has triumphed over his logic when Zuko starts begging. They still have the salve, right? And Zuko says that it  _ really _ helped a lot with the pain.

"Yeah? I mean  _ yes _ ! You will have more control being on top," Sokka extends his hand and Zuko reaches out instantly letting himself be pulled to sit upright.

  
  
  
  


They change position and Zuko quickly straddles Sokka's defined abs. It's like sitting in a wooden plank, Zuko notes. He lifts his ass, half squatting over Sokka's lap and reaches behind to give the condom-covered cock a few strokes before guiding it to his entrance.

Zuko carefully lowers himself. Soft whimpers slips out of his mouth as the girthy head breaches his ring muscles. It's much easier compared to last night, but the sting from the stretch makes it a little uncomfortable for Zuko's liking. But Zuko's far more determined to feel that fullness once again.

The way the head brushes that one spot makes him sink faster than he knows Sokka would've let himself pushed in if he were in control. Going down seems easier and Zuko feels the cock reaching even deeper. He sits completely on Sokka's lap, because he needs to adjust to the foreign feeling on his lower abdomen. It honestly feels like Sokka's pushing his intestines up.

He feels two warm hands on his waists, holding him a little too hard. "You're so tight," he catches Sokka's comment. Zuko looks down to find the tan man biting on his lower lip, staring at where they're connected with dark eyes.

He makes a slow back and forth movement with his lower part, ass still attached to Sokka's hip. And there it is. The fullness of Sokka in him, at last. Zuko arches his back, every micro movement he makes sends pleasure to his spine.

More. He wants  _ more _ . Zuko lifts his ass up and sinks again twice before Sokka's grip tightens around him. "Take your time. You'll hurt yourself, babe." Zuko's too horny right now. And Sokka calling him  _ baby _ really makes his insides burn.

Zuko does as he's told. Hips moving up and down in slow,  _ too slow _ , movements. And Zuko honestly thinks it's worse, because he feels too much. The way the length rubs at his prostate longer than before sends him over the edge.

Sokka watches Zuko move slowly up and down his length. And then he sees Zuko leaning back, hands fumbling for Sokka's thighs, gripping it for support. It takes him a moment before he realizes what's happening. Zuko whimpers and gasps as his whole body arches back with a shudder.

"Hmmff hah," Zuko whimpers again, the shudder turns into a convulsing state. Then he sees white spurts shooting up, landing on Zuko's milky white torso.

"Did you just… come?" Sokka stupidly asks, because of course Zuko just came. Still coming, in fact. His cock starts shrinking a bit,  _ still twitching _ , the tip oozes with wads of cum and the last batch ends up pooling on Zuko's balls.

Zuko doesn't answer. He's not even sure he's capable of forming proper words. He's still in his blissful daze. He's trying to stay as still as possible, too sensitive for even the slightest shift. He feels the hands on his waists slide down to his thighs, rubbing in circles. Zuko finally manages to control his breathing.

"Sorry," he mutters at Sokka, who's raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you  _ sorry _ ?" Sokka sounds like he'd say something ridiculous

Zuko straightens himself on Sokka's lap, the latter's big dick still buried deep in him. "Uh, because it's embarrassing? I came from like  _ five scrapes _ ," Zuko looks away.

And then Sokka's booming with laughter. Zuko turns to look at the tan man, glaring at him for laughing. When Sokka doesn't stop, he pinches on his waist. "Ahh!" Sokka screams and grabs his hand. He finally stifles his laugh and clears his throat. "Sorry, I was  _ not _ laughing at you. I'm serious. But come on, are you kidding? That's like the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

Zuko feels his cheeks warming up again. He casts his gaze to the window.

Sokka sits up and Zuko can feel the way the cock inside of him changes angle and it sends a little tingle to the base of his own length.

"Hey," Sokka says, cupping his cheek. "C'mere," the taller man leans forward and kisses Zuko with that same bone melting sweet kiss of his. He doesn't take charge this time, letting Sokka drown him with soft and slow kisses. He just came, okay? He doesn't have his strength back to fight for dominance. It's still too romantic for him, but honestly, it's not even bad. It feels, well,  _ romantic _ .

Sokka slides his arm past his waists; wrists locked, arms hung low on his back, wrapping him in a lazy hug. Zuko snakes his hands above Sokka's shoulders, letting them settle behind his nape. It's really nice. Feels right.

When Sokka pulls away, he gasps for air. He doesn't even realize how long they were kissing to suffocate like that. Sokka smirks at him. "Bet I can make you cum again," he wiggles his eyes and Zuko huffs a laugh.

"Where did 'Mr. Careful You'll Hurt Yourself' go?"

"On a second thought, we better put some salve on your ass, now, right?" Sokka teases.

Zuko rolls his eyes. "I guess that means you can't make me cum again, huh?"

"Was that supposed to be a challenge?" Sokka narrows his eyes at Zuko.

"Maybe? Bet you can't make me cum before you do," Zuko draws circular motion on Sokka's chest.

"So what's at stake here? What will I as the winner get?"

"Well, what do  _ you _ want?"

Zuko watches something mischievous flashes in Sokka's eyes. "How about we just focus on making you come before I do, and  _ then _ I'll tell you what I want," Sokka looks at him like a predator ready to devour his prey.

"Good enough for me," Zuko says rolling his hips. The sudden gasp from Sokka is more than satisfying.

Zuko begins moving up and down on Sokka's still rock hard cock. He's eager to make him finish before him. Just to regain some dignity from the mortifying five scrapes. Sokka lets him. His smug expression returns with only occasional moan from his stupid grin, as if he's saying he can do this as long as he want.

He takes that as a challenge. He's going to wipe that grin out of his stupidly handsome face. And so Zuko picks up the pace and starts riding him fervently.

"Fuck!" Sokka says, eyes never leaving Zuko's.

_ Good _ . He finally stops smiling like an idiot. Zuko's smirking now. The way Sokka's face contorts every time he sinks down to the hilt, makes his pride swell. And the more he slams into Sokka, the darker the man looks at him. He can feel his dick slowly grow once again from the intense gaze.

" _ Shit _ . Feels good," Zuko bites his lip as sparks of pleasure slowly make their way to his spine. He throws his head back, baring his sweaty neck for Sokka.

And apparently, it does something to Sokka, as he feels a warm pair of lips press at his Adam's apple, sucking at it before making his way up to capture him in a kiss.

"Baby,  _ you _ feel good," Sokka says before kissing him this time with tongue.

Zuko is too immersed in the kiss that he stops riding Sokka and he feels Sokka's hands travel down to the curve of his butt cheeks, before maneuvering them in a slow rocking motion. Sokka nips his lower lip and another filthy sound escapes his mouth.

Sokka pulls them both down until Sokka's lying on his back, Zuko pressed closely against his chest. Zuko's ass are being held in place, before Sokka starts fucking into Zuko's hole in earnest thrusts.

Another moan slips past him and Zuko bites his lip to prevent it from happening again, but Sokka notices this and fucks into him harder, aiming straight to his sweet spot and he moans loudly at every thrust.

"That's good baby, don't hide your voice. I like to hear you as I fuck into that tight ass," Sokka whispers near Zuko's ear and slows his rhythm before pumping in and out with full force.

The bedroom is filled with slapping sounds from their skin. He can hear Sokka's moan and grunts and he can hear himself, whining and crying from how good it feels when Sokka fucks into him. He can feel sweat trickling down from his forehead down to his temples. The sweat on Sokka's chest is probably mixed with his cum from earlier. And if Sokka continuously pounding into his walls didn't bring his cock back to full hardness,  _ that _ thought surely does it.

"Yes! Just like that!  _ Fuuuuuck _ !"

Zuko rocks his ass back down, meeting Sokka's hip with each thrust in almost perfect sync. And he swears by Agni's eternal fire that he's never been this thoroughly fucked before. Yes. Thoroughly. That's the perfect word describing this.

As if trying to prove him wrong, Sokka dives down to bite into his right nipple, his right hand grips at his raging hard cock, giving tugs at a painfully slow pace that makes him want to weep, because it's too much and too little at the same time.

"Sokka!  _ More _ …" Zuko slips his hand to give more friction to his member, but Sokka swats his hand away. He keeps his hand there, moving  _ barely _ .

He's going to lose his mind, because Sokka feels so thick, stretching him good and deep and he keeps aiming right onto his sensitive spot that makes him leak and cries in ecstasy. He's getting close. Fuck, he's getting close and Sokka's going to win their little bet. And he doesn't even care. Because all he can think right now is how bad he wants to come. He's going to come again while Sokka hasn't even come once.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when Sokka stops and pulls out. Before he even has the chance to say anything, Sokka lifts his ass higher and changes their position so that he's kneeling on the bed. Suddenly, he's hoisted up against Sokka's hip. Zuko instinctively wraps his legs around Sokka's back, when the bigger man stands up, carrying him like he's just a lightweight dumbbell.

Sokka seems to  _ really _ have a thing for  _ manhandling _ , especially when he's too horny to be a considerate gentleman. Don't get him wrong, Zuko  _ loves _ being manhandled. There's just something about the blatant display of strength that stirs something in his gut.

But he needs Sokka to get back in.

_ Thank the universe _ , because apparently the Water Tribesman shares the same thought. Sokka buries his head in his shoulder, biting at his collar bone before quickly slamming back in. The big muscles of Sokka's arms bounce Zuko with ease, and his hip pounds into him just as hard as a minute ago. The littlest friction between his cock and Sokka's abs starts a spark. The pleasure builds up again in his core.

_ If only he can reach for his cock… _

"Don't," Sokka's voice comes just as his hand slips between their abdomens, stern and dismissive.

Sokka's looking at him now, eyes dark and disapproving. Zuko's lips parted, about to say something when Sokka's voice comes again, "You're gonna come on my cock."

Zuko swallows the lump forming in his throat.

Sokka pumps into him ferociously, pleasure keeps building up and up and Zuko feels it. Deep within, tingling and ready to explode.

"I'm gonna cum," Zuko moans.

And just like that, Sokka's movement halted, cock deep inside him completely  _ still _ .

"Sokka...," Zuko wants to cry. He was so close to coming. Just a couple more thrust and he's going to cum.

_ He just needs to grab his… _

Sokka beats him to it and grips at his cock in a vice like grip. He can feel his impending orgasm gradually dies down. Zuko wants to cry. Sokka's just staring at him.

"I could just make you come now, if you want, or-"

" _ Please _ , Sokka. I'm so close. I can't hold it any longer,  _ please let me come _ . You're fucking me so good.  _ Please _ I want to come on your cock."

"Shh," Sokka shushes him. "Baby it's okay, I got you. I was just teasing okay. You want to come now?"

Zuko nods frantically.

"Okay, okay. I got you," Sokka tries to calm him down.

Zuko hugs Sokka tight when the Tribesman starts fucking into him again. Quick, hard, and deep, pounding to that delicious spot and Zuko feels it. So  _ so _ close. His toes curl in anticipation, and then Sokka tilts his angle a little and that tips him off the edge.

Zuko swears he enters the  _ Avatar State _ .

It hits  _ harder _ than any orgasm he'd ever had. He sees white, mind blank, body convulses as he rides his orgasm. Sokka keeps fucking him until he pumps all of his seeds to Sokka and his chest. For the love of Agni, this stud is still fucking him and if he keeps it up again, he's going to come again.

_ Thankfully _ , Sokka slows down to a stop, soon after his body stops convulsing. He's hugging Sokka so tightly, like his life depends on it. His nails dig deep into Sokka's shoulder blades. He feels sorry that it'll probably hurt a lot, but he's definitely  _ not sorry _ that it leaves marks. After all, Sokka's left plenty of marks on him. It's only fair that he returns the favor.

Sokka lays him down on the bed. He carefully slides out of him and skillfully discards the condom to the side. He kneels right in front of Zuko's spent cock and jerks his massive cock with a deadly grip. Zuko watches as that big palm violently works around that big dick, chasing his release.

Sokka comes with a guttural growl. And if the previous two loads from Zuko completely wets both of their chest, Sokka's load covers his whole torso, some even pools at his navel. Sokka drops his weight right on top of Zuko. The latter is sure wads of cum are probably spilled on the sheets. It's going to be a pain to clean this mess.

Turns out Zuko  _ does _ beg.

_ Twice _ , counting today alone and not for a very honorable reason. But it was totally worth it. He definitely wouldn't mind begging some more if it leads up to another cosmic orgasm just like before. He's bone tired, thoroughly fucked, and Sokka's kissing him sweetly. It's really  _ perfect _ . He can stay like this forever.

_ Please let this go on for a little while _ .

Zuko doesn't even want to think about anything other than sleeping. Or  _ cuddling _ . Cuddling would be perfect, to be honest. But of course, reality hits like a truck. Sokka pushes up from Zuko and gets up from the messy bed.

"We better clean up," Sokka says, one arm carefully extended at him.

Zuko reaches out and lets himself be pulled to his feet. His knees almost give, but he steadies himself by pulling on Sokka's biceps. Right. He's going to be on his way, soon.

Instead of cleaning him up with the towel like last night, Sokka leads him to the bathroom, straight into the shower. Actually, this is a good idea. He can really use a shower right now, shedding the sticky layers from his body. That way people won't glare at him for smelling like sweat and sex when he takes the monorail.

Soon enough, hot water pours down to him, washing the ache and body fluids off his body. Sokka washes himself quickly before helping him shampoo his hair. The way Sokka's fingers massage at his scalp is comforting and relaxing. He leans towards the warm body in front of him and Sokka closes the gap between them, pulling Zuko into a kiss under the hot shower. This is new. It's kind of hot. He totally will be hard right now if he isn't so spent.

When Sokka finally thinks it's enough kissing for today, he leads them both out of the shower and dries him down with a clean towel. Zuko just stands there as Sokka pats his skin gently with the towel, from his face to his legs. The last time someone dried him with this much care was when he was eight. Zuko feels something pull at his heartstring. This feels nice, and warm, and intimate and reminds him of his mother.

Sokka applies the salve not only to the rim, but in the inner ring as well, worried about some micro-tear there. It doesn't hurt,  _ yet _ . But he knows from experience that it  _ will _ . He makes a mental note to buy some painkillers at the pharmacy.

Sokka offers him a set of clean clothes, but Zuko declines, because rumpled as it is, his clothes are still fine and he thinks it'll be quite a bother to return the clothes to Sokka, especially when he lives this far from the town center. So they both get dressed again, Sokka in his night outfit, and Sokka in his comfortable blue sleeveless shirt and thigh high baggy shorts and Zuko knows he's completely messed up.

First of all, who doesn't like handsome men? And he has a thing for big muscular guys who have no problem manhandling him. And he's dying to know how Sokka obtains Master Piandao's original copy, but it's clear that he's smart just from the book collection alone. He gets easily turned on seeing Water Tribesmen's darker complexion. He also has a preference for guys with big dicks, and Sokka's got the best dick there is and knows how to use it. In conclusion, Sokka is so his type.

This needs to  _ stop _ .  _ He _ needs to stop.

"I should… I have to go," Zuko says weakly. "Thanks for the… shower. And the sex, I guess? It's really great! You were great! I mean you even cooked me breakfast," Zuko says awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Sokka.

"I have a great time. So… thank you," Zuko doesn't look at Sokka when he exits the bedroom. He knows it will be harder for him to move on if he sees Sokka. Or worse, he's going to cry his heart out and  _ beg _ Sokka to never let him go. He's not going to beg again.

His eyes stop at the bookshelves and lingers for a while. He has so many questions. So many things to ask. He wants to get to know Sokka more. Because so far he's treated Zuko better than anyone ever did. Maybe it's just how Sokka is, maybe he's just really kind, a real gentleman. Maybe it's just how he treats everybody. That's right. It might have meant something to him, but it probably means nothing to Sokka. He needs to leave.

He makes his way to the living room. He sees his shoes, messily placed behind the closed front door. He doesn't waste any more time and puts them on. He opens the door and finally sees the outside world.  _ Reality _ .

"You forgot the salve," Sokka's voice startles him.

When he turns around, Sokka's already changed into a pair of black jeans. He simply puts on his shoes and locks the door behind him, catching up to Zuko who's standing in the driveway. He gives the small container to Zuko.

"Come on. Let me drive you home," Sokka smiles at him and opens the passenger door for Zuko.

Zuko doesn't even have enough time to think, before he's being ushered in the car. Sokka insists that he escort Zuko to his apartment. They ride in silence, and not exactly the comfortable one. Zuko tries his best to look straight ahead, but he keeps catching Sokka's eyes lingering on him.

They arrive earlier than Zuko would've expected. Sokka parks the car at the curb and the air gets even more awkward. Should he wait? Should he say something? Or should he just get out?

"Thanks for the ride," Zuko says before removing his seatbelt.

"Zuko, wait!" Sokka says, grabbing his hand a little too tight.

And Zuko  _ prays _ . He prays to Agni that Sokka never let go.

Sokka doesn't.

"I… uh…"

Zuko looks down on where Sokka's holding his hand.

"I mean, about that bet we made this afternoon…" Sokka trails off. Zuko braves himself to look at Sokka. The bigger man is staring at the windshield.

"What I'm trying to say is… uh…"

Sokka takes a deep breath and sighs loudly. He turns to face Zuko, and looks at him warmly. "Look. I know this might sound pretentious to you, but I haven't done this one night stands thing in a while. Not since I moved here to Republic City. And it's something I try to avoid because, well you already know about my past  _ encounters _ with other people. It never ends well for me."

Sokka lowers his gaze to their hands. "I hope this doesn't creep you out, but I like you. And not just the sex. I mean obviously it's the most amazing sex I've had but you're also really  _ really _ pretty. I still can't believe you walked up to me and flirted with me last night. I know it's shallow to judge someone by their appearance, but you're so my type," Sokka's rambling really fast now, and Zuko feels his heart ache because he's so adorable.

"I really want this to be more than just a one night stand," Sokka rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. "So I was wondering, well, since I won the bet earlier, maybe… we can…"

_ Oh _ . Something inside Zuko clicks.

"You want us to be  _ fuck buddies _ ?"

Sokka's head turns so quickly towards him, he thinks it would break. He watches as Sokka's blue eyes widen and stare at him, confusion all over his face. Zuko blinks, confused as well.

"I… was just about to say we can get to know each other and go on a date or something. But if you prefer being fu- uh…  _ friends with benefits _ , then I guess we can, I guess?"

_ Huh? _

What just happened? Did he hear it right? Did Sokka just… 

"Or maybe just friends? I completely understand if you're creeped out or uncomfortable to do anything sexual with me. It's… It's okay… I mean I'm not going to pressure you or anything…"

"So you want to go on a date with me?" Zuko asks, still not believing his ears. 

Sokka nods. "If that's okay with you," he says softly. Zuko must be imagining things now, because he swears Sokka looks hopeful and  _ fragile _ .

Zuko has to stop himself from screaming yes on top of his lungs, if only to save himself from the mortification. Instead, he looks straight ahead and clears his throat.

"Well, you  _ did _ win the bet. I guess going on a date won't hurt, right?" He feels the blush creep up his cheeks.

"Wait, really?" Sokka asks, excitement apparent in his voice.

Zuko nods. "I would like to know you, as well," he says and it's true.

"Thank La!" Sokka exclaims, "I was afraid you'd say no!"

Zuko wants to say how stupid Sokka is for thinking that. Anyone will be lucky to go on a date with Sokka. But he opts to just keep it to himself.

"So… I think I should get your number, so we can plan on this date?" Sokka starts again when Zuko doesn't say anything.

"Sure," Zuko says.

And Sokka immediately retrieves his hand, to reach for his phone, but Zuko quickly catches it and grips it tight. Sokka genuinely looks confused, his gaze alternating between Zuko and his hand.

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to… come in for some tea? We can talk and get to know each other and plan on that date?" Zuko asks shyly.

"Yes. I'd love that," Sokka says with glee.

Zuko flinches at the word love. Obviously, it's still too soon for anything to grow to love. Zuko's not naive. His past experience taught him this thing takes time and can't be forced. But is this okay? Will this end well? He knows he's comfortable around Sokka, and he's slowly but surely falling for the Water Tribesman, but he can't help to feel anxious. After all he's all alone in Republic City, and has only himself to care for his heart. Would a heartbreak really worth the time with Sokka?

Sokka retrieves his hand and quickly exits the car, going over to Zuko's door. He opens it and offers his hand once again. Zuko takes it again without hesitation. Sokka laces their fingers together and his anxiety is soon replaced by butterflies dancing in his stomach.

Zuko leads him to his apartment.

He doesn't know where this may lead. His mind tells him to take caution, but his body screams with want. And if he's allowed to have it his way, he's going to follow his heart and take things slow. When they get in his room, Zuko hopes Sokka will notice the dual broadswords hung on the wall. Hopefully Sokka will pry into his smaller bookshelves and notice the worn out copy of  _ The Art of Swordsmanship by Master Piandao _ .

And with a smile, he sends his prayer to The Universe so that Sokka is willing to hold his hand for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers. At first, I only planned on making this a One-Shot, but I like the settings so much and see all the potential and possibilities that come from this AU. I don't know if you guys actually find this AU interesting or plain due to the lack of response. 😢 But I have to finish what I've started, so this is the last chapter for this work. I honestly have so many plot ideas for this work, but there are other tropes and prompts in my head that I need to pour into my writings.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this work, if anyone's actually reading, that is. I really appreciate all the Kudos and especially to all of you who took time to leave comments, because they're really my motivation. To know that someone out there read my work and find it enjoyable. So, tell me your thoughts on this work. 😊


End file.
